Ever After in the OZ
by SleepEnBeauty
Summary: Takes place after the Witch is destroyed and deals with life happening for the royal family. Deals mostly with Cain and DG but there will be AZ and Jeb pairings. Raw and Glitch will be around too. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

DG sat on the steps of the winding staircase watching the people moving below. The Northern Castle was her favorite place to be. Her mother and father preferred the royal towers in Central City and Az preferred Finaqua. But for DG it was the Northern Castle that she felt most comfortable at.

Odd since this was technically the place that she has been killed_. Cain had almost been killed here too_, She remembered. Speaking of….DG watched Wyatt Cain cross the marble floors and speak to some of the guards below. A smile curled across her lips as she watched him speaking to the poor man who clearly had done something to piss Wyatt off.

Turning her head slightly she grinned at the curve of his ass in his….well painted on pants. The man had an ass you could bounce quarters off of. _MMMMMMM or licking whip cream off of. NO…stop that. You can't do that with Wyatt._

Wyatt.

She had been calling him that now for about two months now. The agreement between them had been he would call her Deeg instead of Princess and she would call him Wyatt instead of Mr. Cain. Resting her elbow on her knee she let her chin rest on her hand. Smirking as the guard who was having his ass handed to him was shaking like a leaf because of Wyatt Cain.

Suddenly he turned his head slightly and they locked eyes. DG grinned and lifted her other hand to give him a small wave of her fingers. Seeing the slight twitch of his lips as he tried not to smile before turning back to finish ripping into the guard.

"He really does look good in those pants. I can see why you like them so much."

"Mmmm yea. Wait…what?" turning her head DG saw her sister was now sitting next to her and grinning at the interaction between Wyatt and her.

"Don't try to pretend like you weren't sitting here thinking that."

DG blushed and cleared her throat. "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of licking whip cream off it."

Az burst out laughing and every head turned to look at the two woman sitting on the steps. One who was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. And the other who was turning a deep crimson at all the eyes on them.

DG watched that left eyebrow of Wyatt's raise slightly and she bit her bottom lip slightly. "I think I have a problem Az."

Turning to look at her sister she saw that the laughter had finally calmed down. "Deeg…it's not a problem unless you want it to be. I've seen the way the two of you stare at each other. That man is head over heels in love with you, just like you are with him."

Turning to look back at Wyatt she saw he was finishing the conversation with that guard, who now looked like he was about to wet himself. "What am I going to do Azy?"

Her sister waved her hand a bowl of whip cream appeared on the floor. "Get ta licking sister." DG and Azy burst out laughing again falling back on the floor they laughed until there was pair of brown boots next to DG's face.

"Ladies, why is there a bowl of whip cream on the floor and why are you two laughing like there is a world of trouble heading someone's way?"

Az stood up and grinned at him. "Oh you have no idea Mr. Cain. As for the bowl of whip cream? Just ask Deeg, she LOVES whip cream."

"AZY." DG said as she quickly stood up and stared at her sister.

"Oh I'm sorry I've gota go. I promised Glitch I would play chess with him this afternoon."

DG shook her head as her sister skipped off laughing. Turning back to Wyatt she sighed.

"So, I'm supposed to ask you about the whip cream?" Cain raised his eyebrow again and his mouth twitched again like he was trying to fight a smirk.

DG ran her finger through the whip cream and slowly licked it off her finger. "It's for me to know..." Looking up at him she smirked when his eyes widened in surprise. "And for you to find out."

Setting the bowl in his hand she walked down the hallway towards her suites smirking as she heard Wyatt slowly cursing under his breath before the sounds of his boots following after her.

* * *

Wyatt Cain was beyond pissed off. He had discovered a new word for what he was and that idiot guard that let it happen was going to understand just how beyond pissed off he was. Crossing the marble floors of the Northern Place's main hall he approached the guard.

"YOU." He grumbled out at the blonde skinny boy who couldn't have been more than twenty annuals. "Were you NOT told that the Princesses were to stay inside? Who the hell let you think it was okay for them to go outside unattended?"

"I…I….I…."the guard was shaking with fear as Wyatt towered over him. "I'm sorry General."

"Damn right you are sorry. What would have happened if either of them were hurt or kidnapped or killed? Do you have any understanding of just how badly you've fucked up?"

The guard shook his head. "No sir. I am sorry sir. I assumed that the area had been swept."You assumed. Well you assumed wrong. Because of your carelessness one or both of the princesses could have been hurt."

Wyatt heard a sound above him and turned his head slightly as the idiot guard rambled on and on. He caught DG's eyes and fought a smirk that wanted to curl up on his lips. She gave him a small wave and it almost did him in. She looked absolutely beautiful sitting up there in her gray pants and dress shirt.

_I wonder if she still wears that underwear from the other side. What was it she called them….a thong. Yea…thong…STOP IT Wyatt. You can't think about her like that._

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to jeopardize the princesses."

"Damn right you didn't. Because you will never be in a position to oversee them again, clearly you are unable to do anything let alone follow explicit directions that state the Princesses are not to leave he palace." Cain continued yelling at the now trembling soldier.

All of a sudden he heard Azkadelia laughing and immediately turned into her direction along with everyone else on the floor. He raised his eyebrow and caught DG's eyes. Smirking as she bit her lip.

_Damn….to be that lip._

Turning back to the guard Cain growled again to get his attention. "Going forward you will no longer be responsible for watching over them. I will be reassigning you. And you should be damn lucky that I'm not firing your ass. Do you understand me?"

"Sir…yes sir General Cain."

Heading towards the staircase he took the steps two at a time until he stood next to DG and softly chuckled at the two giggling princesses. "Ladies, why is there a bowl of whip cream on the floor and why are you two laughing like there is a world of trouble heading someone's way?"

Az stood up and grinned at him. "Oh you have no idea Mr. Cain. As for the bowl of whip cream? Just ask Deeg, she LOVES whip cream."

"AZY." Cain hide his smirk as DG said stared at her sister.

"Oh I'm sorry I've gota go. I promised Glitch I would play chess with him this afternoon."

DG shook her head as her sister skipped off laughing. Turning back to him he waited for her to talk to him.

"So, I'm supposed to ask you about the whip cream?" Cain raised his eyebrow again and his mouth twitched when he was trying to fight the smirk.

DG ran her finger through the whip cream and slowly licked it off her finger. "It's for me to know..." Looking up at him she smirked when his eyes widened in surprise. "And for you to find out."

Setting the bowl in his hand she walked down the hallway towards her suites Wyatt slowly cursed under his breath. _This is bad…oh god, this is bad…..this is good….this is sooo good. Follow her you IDIOT._

Holding the bowl in his hands he quickly took off after DG so he could find out more about this whip cream.


	2. Chapter 2

DG stepped into her suites laughing softly at the teasing between her and Wyatt. His eyes had grown large at the sight of her licking the whip cream off her finger. Walking over to the large mirror on the wall she started pulling the pins out of her hair.

She heard her door close behind and raised an eyebrow in the mirror as Wyatt leaned against the wall and watched her in the mirror.

"So what do I have to do to find out about the whip cream Deeg?"

Laying the last pin on the table, her hair spilled over her shoulders. Turning around to look at Wyatt she grinned. "Please come in Wyatt. Have a seat."

Walking over to the fireplace she sat on the window seat and looked back at Wyatt. "Now, what was we were talking about? Whip Cream?"

Watching Wyatt set his hat on the table and crossed over to him still holding the bowl of whip cream. Crossing her legs she patted the spot next to her.

"Deeg. Are we….I mean….is this really smart?" she heard softly come out of Wyatt's mouth as he sat down next to her.

"Wyatt. Wyatt look at me, please." Taking the bowl out of his hands she set it on the table in front of them and turned her attention back to the man that held her heart.

"Wyatt we're both adults." Pressing a finger to his lip when he started to speak. "No please, let me finish first. I'm twenty five not eighteen or twelve. I know that you think that there is this huge issue because of the difference in our ages, your thirty eight not fifty eight. "

Dropping her finger DG gently brushed her knuckles across his cheek. "All I see when I look at you is the man that helped me across the OZ when I landed here an annual ago. I this wonderful man who keeps me safe and protected like no other. "

Their eyes were locked on each others, never wavering. "I look at you and see the man that I fell in love with so many cycles ago and have been too afraid to say anything." She softly whispered those last words to him.

Wyatt lifted a hand and gently stroked DG's cheek. "I've been in love with you since you walked away from me to battle the witch. I was afraid that it was all in my head that all you would see was an old rusted tin man. You deserve so much more Deeg."

"All I deserve Wyatt Cain….is you. That's all I want." Leaning forward she let her hands slide into his short blonde hair. "All I've ever wanted was you." DG breathlessly whispered out before their mouth met in a soft kiss.

His arms slid around DG's waist and pulled her closer to him. Turning his head slightly he let the kiss grow deeper. Growling low in his throat as DG climbed into his lap. A million thoughts were running threw his head.

_What about her parents? What about their age? What about Jeb? Great GALE where did she learn to do that with her tongue?_

His hands slid up her back and buried themselves in the thick dark hair. Relishing he feel of it wrapped around his hands. Pulling back he gazed into her bright blue eyes and smiled softly at her.

"That Tin Man was something I've been waiting months and months for."

"Cycles and Cycles Princess. We're in the OZ, remember?"

DG softly laughed and pressed a teasing kiss on his bottom lip. "How could I ever forget, the OZ is where my heart is." Pressing a hand to his chest right over his heart.

"And it's you Deeg that gave me my heart back."

Wrapping his arms righter around her Wyatt brought his mouth to hers and kissed DG passionately. Molding her body to his and letting him taste the woman that he had been craving for so long.

When they finally broke to breathe Wyatt lifted a finger to graze down DG's cheek. "Now my Princess, what is this about the whip cream."

DG burst out laughing and waved a hand over the lock on the door. "Gonna have to get naked for that Tin Man."

**Brief Author's Note**:

_Hello all. So I know this is a short chapter and a total tease at that but I had to put this up. I think it's like the little bridge leading to the wondeful smuttiness that we all love. I hope that you are all liking what I've written so far. I love reviews and the people that give them. Can I please have a couple before I post our smuttiness?_

_Please? Please....with some whip cream on top?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cain's eyes grew wide at what DG said. "Wh..wh..what did you just say?"

_Don't be stupid you IDIOT. She said get naked…so get to stripping. OH MY GOD this is what we've been waiting for._

Wyatt's heart was pounding nonstop at the thought of getting what he had been dreaming of for months. DG naked….beneath him….screaming his name over and over and over…."I said Tin Man, your gonna have to get naked for that." Her words interrupted the cheering and joy in his brain.

Looking up he watched DG slowly unbutton the first tiny button on her shirt.

"You know, it really is Azy's doing. She's the one that pointed out to me that I was in love with you. And she was the one that gave me the whip cream." Giving Cain a small smirk she let her fingers slowly trail down to the second button.

"But this…right here between us, this is something I've been dreaming about for almost a year." The nibbling on her bottom lip that she was doing made Cain grow harder if it was possible. Just sitting here watching the woman, _his woman_, slowly stripping for him was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced.

"A whole year huh? Why didn't you say anything earlier Deeg?"

Standing up Wyatt peeled off his holster and set it on the cushion next to him. "Why did you wait so long?"

DG had gotten the last button undone before looking back at Wyatt. "Because I was scared. Here was this man I was in love with that I thought only saw me as a kid. I thought you wouldn't be able to love me because…… because I'm the reason that you lost Adora." She softly whispered out as her hands dropped to her sides.

Wyatt was laying his vest on the window seat when he heard what she said. Turning around to look at her face he felt something inside of him break for the hurt that was on DG's face. Crossing the short distance between them until he was standing in front of her.

Lifting his hand to her chin, Wyatt gently tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "Darlin' you aren't to blame for what happened to Adora and I have never blamed you. You were a victim in this just like everyone else."

Brushing his fingers softly across her jaw Wyatt let the hand trail up her cheek and into her thick black hair.

"You sweetheart are strong, amazing, caring, loyal and a host of other things I can mention. I love you for all of them, because you are a woman that will pick up a twig and run into a fight to try and save a man being beaten." Slowly his hands dropped down to DG's shoulders and gently pushed the shirt off. Letting it slide off her arms and on to the floor.

"I love you because you, Deeg, gave me a heart. Something I thought was lost forever. You gave me a heart sweetheart but the irony is that it's not mine anymore." Bringing DG's hand to lay on his chest over his heart.

"It's yours. So it appears that I'm down a heart again."

DG's breath caught in her throat as she looked into Wyatt's crystal blue eyes. "I love you Wyatt so much. And you have a heart." Bringing his hand to her chest as he had done with hers. "You have mine Mister Cain."

Wyatt had never been one for soft fuzzy emotions. Normally he avoided them like the fields of the Papay but hearing DG say those words to him made his chest grow tight and he felt more like a man than he had ever before.

His hand brushed softly across the swell of her breast and up to the strap of her bra. Gently pushing it down her shoulder before letting his hand trail back up and across to her other shoulder and repeating the process.

Leaning down Wyatt trailed his mouth gently across her collarbone. Tasting the woman that he had been dreaming about for months... Now….finally she was his. His tongue trailed a hot trail from one side of her neck to the other.

DG let her head fall back as Wyatt trailed his mouth softly across her skin. She felt his hands trail around to her back and unhook her bra. Letting it fall to the floor between them before pulling her tightly to his chest. Their mouths met in a hot crushing kiss. Softly sighing she granted Wyatt the access that his tongue was begging for.

Their hands moved across each others bodies. DG let her nails graze a path up his muscular back. Only when they needed to breathe did they separate. "Wyatt…bed. Please I need you."

He scooped her up in his arms and cradled her close to him as he crossed the room and moved through the double doors to her bedroom. Kicking them closed behind him before he kept walking. Shivering as she curled her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Gently laying her down on the bed he moved his hands down the length of her tan smooth body. "So beautiful. I've dreamed of you Deeg, you've haunted my dreams for months. I want to take my time and relish this."

All she could was nod her head as the words she heard sank in. His hands found the button on her gray dress pants and slid them off her body once it was undone. A groan caught in his throat as he stared at the tiny piece of lace covering her.

"Thong?" he whispered.

"Thong."

Leaning forward he caught the thin string on her hip in his teeth and slowly peeled it off her long legs. "These are mine now. You won't be getting these back again." He growled low to her. "Your mine now Deeg. There is no going back. I play for keeps Princess Gale."

DG sat up and slid a hand into Wyatt short blonde hair. "I'm going to marry you Wyatt Cain. So that's Princess soon to be Cain to you."Pulling her tight to his chest Wyatt crushed his mouth against his, Plunging his tongue into massage against hers. Marking every inch his.

_Mine. _He heard in his head again.

_**Author's Note: **_

_MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I know……….I am so evil. More smuttiness is to come, I promise. I am already working on chapter 4. _

_So how about some reviews? I love reviews, they make me smile and make Wyatt all the hungrier. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wyatt wrapped DG tightly in his arms and pulled her tighter to him as their mouths met in a hot kiss. Sliding his hand further down her flat stomach; swallowing the moan that came out of DG's mouth. Groaning as he felt DG push her hips up further to meet his….

_**Knock knock knock knock.**_

Wyatt and DG broke apart and froze at the knocking on her door. "Maybe they'll go away if we ignore them." She whispered into his ear.

_**Knock knock**__. _"Come on Deeg, I know you're in there and I really need to talk to you. Please." Azy voice said from the other side of the door.

Wyatt groaned into DG's neck._So close……we're right there……..Great Gale whatever did I do to be punished by you. _

Turning his head and kissing her deeply before pulling back. "We're not done here Princess. Not by a long shot."

DG brushed a hand through Wyatt's hair. "Oh, I totally agree Tin Man." She kissed him again and dropped her head back on the bed. "Be right there Azy." She called out.

Watching Wyatt slide from the bed she whimpered at the loss of what almost happened. "Remind me to strangle my sister."she said getting a chuckled from him. Leaning up she watched as Wyatt bent over to pick up DG's clothes and pass them to her. "God you've got a perfect ass."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow as he started buttoning his shirt. "I've noticed that you seem to be a bit obsessed with it."

She smirked while putting her bra on and then her shirt on. Sliding on her pants before looking at him. "But today you'll be obsessed with mine, since I'll be walking around with no panties on." Laughing softly as he groaned and picked up his vest to pull it on.

"Ummm…hate to interrupt all the ASS talk but I can hear you out here." Azy snickered against the door. DG waved a hand over her and the shirt was buttoned and tucked into her dress pants. "Well if you heard us …" she unlocked and opened the door to her bedroom and saw a smirking Azkadellia, "Then you should have turned around and left sister dear."

Azy peered in and saw a blushing Wyatt Cain. Grinning she turned back to look at her sister. "I'm sorry for interrupting but I did need to speak to you." Wyatt put his holster back on and walked over to the woman at the door.

"Ladies I'll leave you to talk. Deeg….do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"I would love to Wyatt." She smiled and rose up on her tip toes and softly brushed her lips across his. Smiling as he returned the gently kiss. "I was going to tell her as soon as you left, since I don't keep any secrets from my sister, Might as well take advantage of it."

Wyatt laughed and nodded his head. "I figured as much Princess. I'll pick you up at eight pm. Ladies." Tipping his hat slightly he headed out into the sitting room and past DG and Azkadellia and out of the suite.

"Were you testing out that whole licking of whip cream off his butt thing?"

"I was about to until we were rudely interrupted by someone knocking on the door." DG turned and raised an eyebrow at Azy before shaking her head. "It's okay…you needed to talk and I know it had to be important. Let's go sit down by the fire."

Taking her sister's hand they walked to the couch in the sitting room and sat down. Turning to face Azy she laid a hand on her knee. "What's up?"

Azy smiled at her sister. "You're lucky that I understand your Other Side terms." She sighed softly. "It's Jeb."

DG smirked and leaned back against the arm of the couch. She had noticed the glances that the two of them had been tossing back and forth for a while now. "Okay, what about Jeb?"

"He…I…we kissed."

"Oh my god….Azy that's wonderful! When did it happen? Tell me all about it!" DG leaned forward grinning at what she was just told.

"It was perfect Deeg." Azy sighed and leaned back against the sofa with a dreamy look on her face. "We were talking in library about how it's so much nicer than the one at Finaqua and then suddenly….it happened. He just leaned over and POOF!"

DG grinned. "Poof?"

Azy nodded as her eyes were closed. "Poof. It was….oh my god it was this breathtaking kiss that would have made me melt if I was standing. His lips were so soft Deeg. And his hand slid across my cheek gently." She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Before he jumped up stuttering and ran out of the room."

"Oh..oh that's not good."

Azy turned and looked at her sister. "What's wrong with me?" she softly asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Azy, Nothing is wrong with you. You're a beautiful woman and Jeb sees that, or else he wouldn't have kissed you." Sliding across the couch she hugged her sister tightly. "I bet he was just nervous and it got the best of him."

Stroking her hair she pulled back and looked at her sister. "Sweetie the two of you have been stealing glances at each other for months now. I know that you have nothing to worry about."

Azy nodded and relaxed at what DG said. "Thank you. I'm sorry I interrupted your time with Mister Cain. Were you….I mean did you two…"

DG blushed and shook her head. "No we didn't but yes we were…ummmm occupied." Leaning back on the couch she smiled. "He told me he loves me. I'm going to marry him Azy."

"He asked?" Azy jumped up and looked at DG.

"Oh god..no. No…not that. I'm just saying I'm going to marry him." She brought a hand to her mouth and softly giggled.

Azkadellia sat back down on the couch and giggled with her sister. "I'm happy for you Deeg. He's a good man. Mom and Dad like him and clearly the two of you are in love with each other." Hugging DG tightly she pulled back and smiled.

"Now…how about we get you all dressed up for you romantic date. Let's blow the pants off him."

DG laughed and shook her head. "You mean blow the socks off him but yea, let's do that that too." Taking her sister's hand they stood up and walked over to DG's closet.

"Hmmm we need to put you in something sexy. Something that will make his eyes pop out of his head."

DG laughed and shook her head. "I don't think I have anything that will do that Azy." She sighed as they flipped through the different dresses and outfits that were hanging in her closet. "Well? What about this one?"

DG turned and looked at the long silver dress made of satin. "I…..I didn't have that in my closet." She was stunned at the beautiful dress Azy was holding. "I know you didn't…I had it magically appear for you. It should work perfectly."

DG blushed deeply and trailed her finger down the beautiful dress. "Thank you Azy." She softly whispered out.

"You're welcome Deeg." Hooking the dress on the door she turned and hugged her sister tightly. "Come on…let's get you ready for your date with your Tin Man."

_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay..so first thing first. If you would like to see what DG's dress looks like, go to my profile and the link is there. :)_

_And second thing.... Thank you to Purplerhino and CinephileSandra. I appreciate your reviews and to everyone else that is following my story but lurking in the shadows, thank you!_

_I have a special thanks to KLCtheBookWorm. This chapter is dedicated to you and the conversation we had. And as promised…….I'm on my way over to read up. _

_Remember, reviews are loved and appreciated . _


	5. Chapter Four and a half

DG turned around to make sure that the dress was smooth and wrinkle free. She was still surprised seeing how pretty she was in a dress. Not that she would be wearing them a regular basis but special exceptions would be made.

Her hair was half down and half up. Azy simply made her curls more defined and helped her pin the top half back. DG had put on simple makeup but enough to highlight her appearance. Giving herself on last look she smiled. "I'm going to knock the socks, pants, and shirt off that man."

Hearing the knock on the door she let out a breath and smiled. "I'll be right there." Walking out of her bedroom she crossed through the sitting room and paused in front of the door.

"Who is it?" She asked knowing that Wyatt would be annoyed if she didn't ask before opening the door.

"It's me Deeg."

She grinned at the humor in his voice and slowly opened the door. "Good Evening Mr. Cain." She softly said. Her breath was caught in her throat as she took in his appearance.

The man was wearing black pants that must have been the twin to his normal khaki ones. A black jacket that hung to his waist and left open revealing the black vest over the crisp white shirt. _He looks good enough to eat_, she thought to herself.

"Princess….You look breathtaking." Lifting her eyes she saw the look on his face and cheered silently inside her head. _Evidently I look good enough to eat too!_

"Thank you. I'm glad that you like it. So…ummm where are we going Wyatt?" DG closed the door behind her and took his arm.

"Oh not very far but far enough away that we'll have some privacy." DG smirked at the arrangements he must have gone through to arrange this date for them. They walked down the hallway to a staircase that led up to the west part of the palace.

"I've never been up here before."

"I figured as much. No one really uses this part of the palace, at least that's what I was told." DG turned her head and looked up at Cain. "What do you mean at least that is what you were told?"

Cain softly chuckled. "Even I have some secrets Deeg." They walked up the staircase and turned right down the hallway. Continuing till they reached a set of double doors. Pulling her arm from his elbow, Wyatt opened the doors and DG softly gasped.

The room was filled with the soft glow of candles and the fireplace. A small table that was elegantly set for two was in the middle of what DG could only assume was an old sitting room. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a couch in front of the fireplace.

"Oh Wyatt….it's beautiful. " Turning to look at him she smiled and rose up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Smiling as he takes her hand and leads her into the room. Pausing only to turn around and close the doors behind them.

"I hope you're hungry. I had dinner brought up for us." He pointed to the silver domes sitting on the table.

DG smiled and nodded. "I am, thank you so much." Letting him gently guide her towards the table, pulling out the chair for her to sit before moving around to his own chair.

She was grinning uncontrollably at what was happening. She was on a date….and actual date with Wyatt Cain. The same man that she's been in love with for over an annual and had dreamed of doing just this with.

"It smells wonderful." Wyatt winked at her and lifted up the dome in front of her. "Baked fish with lemon over a bed of steamed rice and roasted peppers."

He pulled off the dome on his plate before setting them down on the cart behind him. "How's Jeb?"

Wyatt reached over and poured a glass of wine for her and then another for himself. "He's good. We had a nice talk this afternoon while you were with your sister."

"Oh was she the topic of conversation as he was with Azy and I?"

Wyatt chuckled and nodded his head. "Surprisingly she was. Seems your sister is very much on his mind. He's worried that she'll think he regrets what happened between them because of the way he reacted."

DG grinned and looked at Wyatt. "Hmmm like father like son? I seem to remember a certain Tin Man fleeing the stables after our first kiss." Softly laughing she watched his ears turn a soft shade of pink.

"Well…" He cleared his throat. "Anyway I told Jeb that he needed to just step up and talk to her. Look at how well it turned out for me." DG grinned and raised her eyebrow. "Mmmm yes, it did turn out rather well for you."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and tossed a napkin at DG getting a laugh from her. He took a moment to just watch her. She was so beautiful when she laughed. Her eyes lit up and she all but glowed. He felt his heart actually pause when she opened the door and he saw the dress.

She looked like an angel with the black hair falling behind her. It was her smile that had his heart restarting. He knew at that moment he wanted to spend the rest of his days with this woman and never leave her.

"So I told him to take advantage of the situation. Talk to her tonight since you would be otherwise occupied." Grinning he lifted his glass and took a small sip.

"Well Mr. Cain … seems you are a deep well yourself." Grinning she lifted her glass as well and took a sip.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I know it's a small chapter but I need a little DG and Cain before I post the chapter about Jeb and Azy. What? You thought I was going to skip them……PHAW! Of course not. They are the next chapter and then back to catch back up with Cain and DG and see what else Mr. Wyatt Cain has up his sleeve. _

_I've noticed that I am getting a lot of people tagging me for story updates and traffic is up but I am missing the reviews my friends. Please? Pretty please can I have a review, it will make me so happy!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tin Man or any of the characters in the story. Despite my many attempts at trying to own Wyatt Cain**.

_**Author's Note:**__ Okay this is Azy and Jeb's chapter and we're going to rewind a little for it. _

Azy was sitting on the couch casually flipping through a book on Gale history. She had reread the same chapter three times in the last ten minutes because she was thinking about Jeb Cain. Jeb Cain that man was going to drive her out of her mind. She kept watching him from a distance and today she almost got caught.

Luckily she found DG sitting on the stairs and was able to immediately headed over to her before Jeb could make his way over. Catching her watching Wyatt Cain was just the distraction she needed. Teasing DG was fun and just the distraction she needed.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jeb walking over when they were talking to Mr. Cain so she said something about promising to play chess with Glitch and quickly hurried away to the library where she had been sitting for the last fifteen minutes.

Looking up Azy bit her lip as the before mentioned gentleman walked right through the doors. "Hello Princess."

"Jeb, I've told you. I'm Azy not princess." She smirked and hoped that her cheeks weren't turning as red as she feared they were.

"My apologies Azy. You are a difficult woman to catch." Jeb walked slowly over to the couch and smiled as he sat down next to her.

"You've been trying to catch me?" she asked genuinely surprised by his comment.

Nodding his head Jeb smiled. "All day but it seems like every time I would get close you would be off in the other direction. Seems like most of the day I spent chasing the back of your head."

Azy softly laughed and set her book on the table. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you were looking for me. If I had known I would have made it more difficult for you."

Jeb loudly laughed and shook his head. "That I have no doubt of after all DG is your sister." He leaned back and grinned at Azy.

She looked so different now that the witch wasn't controlling her anymore. The first she did the morning after the witch was destroyed was chopping her hair. Now the older princess has an elegant shoulder length bob, that to be honest was much sexier on her than the long hair the witch had her wearing.

Her makeup was soft and subtle and gone were the leather and metal outfits. All replaced with more elegant flowing dresses. Soft pale colors seemed to be what Azy preferred like pale blues, yellows, purples and greens. He honestly had never seen a more beautiful woman in all his life. And all he wanted to do was pull her into dark corner and find out if she tasted as good as she smelled.

Azy saw Jeb staring at her and she fought the blush on her cheeks. "Well she did learn some of her tricks from me". Standing up quickly she walked over to the middle of the library and started looking around the library for something to focus on other than Jeb Cain.

"I think this library is much nicer than the one at Finaqua. There is more books here but the room is much cozier." She said just to avoid the awkward silence from building again. "I agree much cozier here." She heard quietly in her ear.

Her shoulder stiffened as she felt Jeb standing directly behind her. Turning around she was surprised to find that they were so close that their noses were almost touching. Gasping softly she took a quick step back.

Placing a hand on her stomach she tried to calm the butterflies down. "I umm….oh. Right…much cozier. I love that we have a fireplace in here. And the couch right in front of it is simply perfect." She quickly headed to the couch and sat back down on it.

Jeb grinned to himself at the fact that he was able to get the Princess all flustered and he hadn't even kissed her yet. _Yep….Cain charm is alive and well!_ He thought to himself. Walking back over to the couch he sat dawn right next to her so their thighs were touching.

"I have to agree again Azy. I think the fireplace here is just perfect." He said very softly.

Azy turned her head to look at Jeb and felt his hand brush softly across her cheek. "Azy…" he softly whispered out before their mouth met in a soft kiss. His lips brushed against hers and he swallowed the soft moan that escaped her lips.

Azy let a hand lay against his arm as their mouths met in a kiss that she could feel all the way down to her toes. Every nerve in her body was tingling from this one soft kiss. Leaning closer to him she let her mouth open slightly and moaned softly when she felt his tongue roll against hers.

When they broke apart to breath Jeb looked at Azy as her eyes were still closed. She had a look on her face that screamed I had just been thoroughly kissed and I liked it. That feeling to pull her into a dark corner and continue kissing her crept back into his head. He wanted to spend hours wrapped up in her and that thought scared him shitless.

_Oh yea…you're a Cain_ he thought. Jumping up he looked down at Azy. "I…ummm….horses …and men….water." he mumbled out and quickly headed out of the room. Making his way down the hall he found a pillar in the corner and walked over to it and proceeded to bang his head against it a few times. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Horses men water. You are such a stupid man."

"Why are you a stupid man and does it have anything to do with you beating that pillar with your head?" Jeb lifted his head and looked up at Glitch.

Azy brought a hand to her lips and felt them still tingling. Did she do something wrong? Is that why Jeb ran out of the room? Did he see her after and get scared because he still only saw the witch? Standing up she left the library and ran down the opposite hallway towards her sister's room. Walking to the door she could hear the sounds of a couple about to make love.

_I'm sorry Deeg but I really really need to talk to you._ _**Knock knock knock knock.**_

Azy heard DG whisper. "Maybe they'll go away if we ignore them." She whispered into his ear.

_**Knock knock**__. _"Come on Deeg, I know you're in there and I really need to talk to you. Please." Azy said from the other side of the door.

_Several Hours Later_

Jeb was sitting in his father's room watching him as he got ready for his date with DG. "So you've got everything all planned out then? Did you talk to Glitch?"

"I did. And he assures me that everything will be perfect. I trust his knowledge in this area, especially since he's a got a fully working brain again. So…you wanted to talk me?"

Jeb cleared his throat and sat up in the chair. "I…ummm I sorta kissed Azy today."

Wyatt turned around slowly and looked at his son. "Really?"

Jeb sighed and nodded his head. "In the library earlier. It was great no… it was perfect right up to the point that I jumped up stuttering worse that Glitch with no brain and ran out of the room."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and just stared at his son for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"I'm not really seeing how that is funny Dad." Jeb grumbled and folded his arms over his chest before sinking lower in the chair.

"Oh you have the Cain charm alright. I did the same damn thing with DG the first time I kissed her." Still laughing he walked over and sat down in the chair across from Jeb. "Listen…I know what your going through because I've been there. I ran away from DG like my ass was on fire the first time we kissed. You know the reason I was floundering around but why are you?"

Jeb sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "When we broke apart and I looked at her. She looked so beautiful and the only thought that ran through my head was that I wanted to spend hours wrapped around this woman. Scared me more than the thought of going head to head with the witch did."

Dropping his hand Jeb looked at his father. "This woman that I want is a royal princess of the house of Gale. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and the strongest I've ever known. To have survived what she did and come out of it on the back end stronger and more graceful, she's amazing. I'm terrified that she's going to regret what happened because I ran out of the room like a three year old."

Wyatt nodded and somewhere in the back of his head he was smiling because of the talk he and his son were having. They had been slowly reconnecting to each other and this was another thing that would pull them closer. "Jeb, you need to step up and talk to her and I mean talk to her. Let her know what's running through your head."

Standing up Wyatt walked over to his bed and picked up the jacket. "That woman is interested in you Jeb. I see her watching you and blushing when you almost catch her. Talk her tonight Jeb. DG won't be around for Azy to run to when she is looking for a distraction. Take advantage of the situation."

Pulling the jacket on Wyatt turned and smiled at his son. "Take a advantage of the situation Jeb."

Jeb stood up and nodded his head crossed the room to hug his father. Something that had been happening more and more often. "Thanks Dad." Jeb pulled back and sprinted from the room and ran down the hallway.

"Glitch….Glitch have you seen Azy?"he called out to royal advisor that was approaching him.

"She's in her suite. I just saw her enter them. Why? Jeb…Why?" he called after the young Cain that was now running further down the hallway. "Youth. No respect for their elders." He mumbled to himself and headed towards his office.

Jeb reached the doors of Azy's suites and paused to catch his breath before knocking. When the door opened her saw the surprise on her face. "Azy….we need to talk."

_**Author's Note:**_

_There is more Azy and Jeb to come I promise and then the rest of DG and Cain's date and let me just say…..Mr. Cain has such an amazing thing planned for DG, I am jealous. _

_Remember love is……..leaving a review. And Wyatt says he is missing them. _


End file.
